This invention relates to a seawall system and more particularly to a portable extension to a seawall or a temporary seawall for use with any foundation, including the soil, which is in need of protection from the entry of water.
Seawalls have been used for many centuries to prevent the entry of water into areas in need of protection. These seawalls have been constructed of many materials, originally of dirt and stone and later made of cement and other more permanent materials. The seawall""s primary function has been to prevent water from entering a particular area whether it be caused by rising tides or by other conditions. The typical seawall is designed to handle a certain range of water heights and to prevent the entry of water under normal circumstances. This range is kept narrow for aesthetic purposes. Typically, the population does not want a seawall which is so high that it prevents the viewing of the restrained body of water under normal circumstances. Due to this requirement seawalls typically are not sufficiently high to prevent the entry of water under extremely high tides, high wind conditions or hurricane conditions.
The entry of water under extraordinary conditions can cause great damage to the affected property. In response to these requirements, numerous systems have been devised. One such system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,442 which discloses an apparatus for extending the protection of a capped seawall. This system requires a particular, pre-existing structure on the seawall and an extensive foundation in order to support the extension. Additionally, it is difficult to assemble and the foundation requirements for the support system are very inflexible. Other seawall systems have been devised, such as sandbag systems and pre-cast concrete systems. These systems are difficult to place in the desired locations and do not lend themselves to compact and efficient storage.
The present invention provides an approved portable seawall system designed to either upwardly extend an existing seawall or to attach to the ground. The system includes a base bracket configured to attach to the upper edge of an existing seawall. A wall section is provided to extend upwardly from the existing seawall. A plurality of triangular brace assemblies each have a portion extending above the base bracket and engaging the wall section and another portion extending below the base bracket and engaging an existing seawall. A membrane seals the wall section to the existing seawall. Means for interconnecting the membrane with the wall section and with the existing seawall are provided as well as means for joining a plurality of wall sections at the end.